Electric power has become essential in almost all aspects of human activity. Electric power is used by a variety of devices to provide light, maintain food, communicate, and the like. Typically, electric power is provided by the power grid. However, in some situations and environments, electric power may not be readily available to operate electric devices or charge batteries. This may be the case during camping or survival situations, or when natural disasters strike that disrupt electric power delivery via the grid. In many of these situations, alternative energy sources may be available, such as thermal energy. However, thermal energy in itself is not useful for powering electric devices.